The Streets of Amity Park
by 177624601
Summary: Meet Danny Phantom, P.I. Phantom Investigator. One ordinary night, he gets a seemingly ordinary client with a case that turns into an extraordinary adventure through The Streets of Amity Park. AU Please R & R. Enjoy!
1. An Ordinary Night

A/N: This is inspired a great deal by how Butch Hartman originally planned the show. The only difference is that Danny's an adult in this, and the fact that he's a detective, not a ghost hunter, which I did to give this story a Film Noir feel.

Name's Phantom. Danny Phantom. Well, technically, it's Danny Fenton, but I had it changed when a ghost killed my parents. What am I? I'm a gumshoe, a private dick, a P.I., whatever you want to call it, but I'm not your average detective. Most people hire us to track down politicians, or when they suspect their spouse may be two-timing them. My clients have different problems. Ghostly problems.

It was a night like any other night. The light from the street below gave my walls a pinstriped look. I was dozing as soft jazz played over the radio, interrupted every now and then by static, my daze increased by the soft patter of rain as it hit the glass. I checked my watch. 11:55 P.M. Five minutes till closing time. I was just about to lock up when the voice of my secretary, Vlad, came over the intercom. "There's a woman here to see you, sir."

"Send her in, Vlad." Vlad was an old friend of the family. When my family, comprised mainly of ghost hunters, was killed by a rogue specter, he was the one who took me in and took control of the family business. When I was old enough, I regained control of FentonWorks, renaming it Phantom Investigations and hired my two best friends. First there was Sam Manson, an expert in the field of the paranormal, and then there was Tucker Foley, a computer wiz and MIT graduate. Not wanting to disgrace my family, I had a plaque made that said "In memory of Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton. Loving father, doting mother, caring sister", which I kept on my office wall. For a year, we stayed in the old PI, my childhood home, before relocating the main office to a safer location downtown, keeping the HQ in the old PI building. Of course, I still lived in the old PI, as does Sam, who sleeps in my parents' old room, and Tucker, who makes his home in the guest room in the OPcenter. Vlad, well, he lives elsewhere. Never asked where.

"Danny Phantom?" asked a shapely woman in tasteless clothes and reeking of cheap perfume.

"Help you?"

"Yeah. Y'see, my boyfriend's gone missing."

"Look, lady, I don't know what people been tellin' ya, but I don't track down humans. The 'P' on my business card stands for 'phantom', not 'private.'"

"Well, that's just it. Y'see, him and I _are_ ghosts." That was the beginning of one of my biggest cases yet.


	2. Mabel's

A/N: In this Amity Park, ghosts and humans coexist, even going so far as to work together. Just thought I'd clear things up in advance.

"You're what?" I asked. Ordinarily we didn't get many ghosts as clients.

"We're ghosts. My name's Kathleen Erickson, but my friends call me Kitty. My boyfriend's name is Johnny Trent, known to his friends as Johnny 13." Kitty was the type of girl you usually saw hanging around this edge of town. They usually wore cheap outfits, 2nd rate cosmetics (including hair dye and nail polish), and had baggy eyes, bad skin, and premature wrinkles around the mouth which indicated that she was a smoker. Of what, I ain't gonna ask. She was probably a user too, her type always was.

"Alright, Miss Erickson-"

"Kitty."

"_Kitty_, let's talk payment. I don't come cheap. My fee is $250.00 an hour."

"But I don't know if I'll be able to come up with that kind of scratch."

"I'm sure you can find a way to conjure up the money."

"Well, I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement. I can be very, _very_ persuasive." She said in a husky, sultry voice as she slinked forward. She leaned herself over me, her fingers walking their way up my chest.

"Sorry, but I don't play with anything that I don't know where it's been. Have the money on my desk ASAP after I'm done. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's late, I'm tired, and I've got to be getting home. Go home, get some rest, and meet me back here tomorrow." I said as I gently nudged her aside. Putting on my leather trenchcoat and grabbing my motorcycle helmet, I asked her "Need a lift?"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"No," I replied, self-mockingly, "no, of course you don't. Uh, you _may_ want to leave before I activate the ghost shield. As you can imagine, I don't got many ghostly friends."

"No, I bet not." She said as she took flight.

"Alright, Vlad, time to lock up." I said, activating the ghost shield. "Wanna get a bite to eat?"

"No, I'm just gonna go home and get some rest. 'Night, Danny."

"Yeah, 'night, Vlad." I arrive at the garage to find my ride, a jet black hog, one of those motorcycles with the front wheel that sticks really far out and those unusually high handlebars. I move the kickstand, start the ignition, and tear off down the road. Cold from the rain smacking against my face and just little hungry, I stop off at Mary's Diner, a 24 hour greasy spoon with the best pie and coffee in the city, parking the chopper next to another. During the day, this place is jumping with people getting a breakfast of coffee and donuts, people reaching major business decisions, kids and their sweethearts having a late breakfast on the weekends, most of them having spent the night doing things most people have done _after_ getting a marriage certificate; etc. At night, they don't get many customers, since most people are too afraid to go this deep into the city after dark. The stay-out-laters that come in are usually stoners or kids from the wrong side of the tracks, although every now and then a streetwalker or two might come in looking for a mark. I myself have been solicited on two separate occasions.

I seated myself on one of the red plastic stools by the counter. As usual, the place ha the feel of that painting "The Nighthawks", the one with, like, four people in some bar, late at night, all kind of minding their own business. Down at the other end of the bar was some blonde guy in a grey army jacket. "Getcha somethin' Dan?" the waitress asked.

The woman behind the counter had the look of your average diner waitress, kinda hefty, saggy skin, smokes like a chimney off-duty, resulting in a voice that could peel gravel; listless eyes, yet behind those eyes was a wit as sharp and quick as a ninja's blade. Of course, the woman was probably a hot tamale back in her day. "The usual, Mabel," I replied, "only I want blueberry pie tonight."

"You got it." The bell tinkled as a couple cuties with perfect figures, revealing outfits, and legs from here to next Tuesday walked in. "So, Dan, got any new cases?"

"Lookin' to have some fun, hot stuff?" asked one of the two "ladies of the evening", a blonde.

"No." I shoot back. "Actually, Mabel, yeah, I do. I'm looking for some guy known as Johnny 13."

"Johnny 13?" asked the other, a Hispanic girl as the guy down at the end scattered some change on the counter.

"You know him?"

"Here ya go, sweetie." Mabel said as she plunked down a slice of pie and some coffee. "On the house."

"Thanks, Mabel. Any how, you said you know him?" I ask, turning my attention back to the Hispanic.

"Not personally," replied the blonde, "but his girlfriend is a friend of ours. Her name's Kitty."

"She did, however, mention something about a friend of his who works at (and haunts) the docks. She called him something like the Crate Creep or something." Added the Latina.

"Box Ghost?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Thank you. By the way, what are your names?"

"Who wants to know?" she replied, bristling?

"Me, just in case I need your help again."

"Well, she's Paulina," added the blonde, "and I'm Star!"

"Star!" Paulina admonished.

"And where can I find you guys?"

"The corner of Hartman and Moon."

"_Star!_" Paulina admonished again. "How can you just blurt out private information like that?! For all we know, he'll have us arrested! Again!"

"Thank you." I say as the ladies keep squabbling. I quickly finished my pie and coffee before heading home. Quietly I left a bulletin for Sam and Tucker (as well as a reminder for me) saying "Pinpoint B.G., ask him about Johnny 13" before I headed up to my room, where I filled the bowl of my pet snowy owl, Spooky, before I locked my door, stripped, and crawled into bed.


	3. The Graveyard Shift

I'd given Sam and Tucker the day off, since I already knew where my next step would take me. I straddled my bike, thinking about nothing but the road as I roared down the street along the cliff. I don't like moonless nights. The headlights only reveal so much, illuminating the path directly ahead. The moon lights the rest, or would, had there been a moon out. Even as I left, I swore I saw a couple shadows move by themselves before I took off.

Another thing I find unsettling is the lack of people this time of night. I'm a bit of a loner, sure, I work better by myself; but I also like feeling that if something should happen to me, that someone will find me soon, maybe get me to a hospital should I need it. I'm sure I'm alone tonight, yet I can't help but shake the feeling that I'm being followed.

Fairly soon I found a huge complex on the waterfront. The motorcycle rumbled to a halt in front of a large, grey warehouse. Putting my foot down, I gazed up at the building, the engine beneath me idling. Kickstand down, I go in. "Hello? 'Ey!" I bellowed into the darkness, whistling afterwards. Putting my hands on the poltergeist pistol, I shout "Boxy! Ya in hear?"

"Beware!" I wheel around, drawing the gun. "Oh, it's just you. "What do you want?" Asked the spectral dock worker.

Lowering my gun, I replied, "I'm just looking for Johnny 13. His girlfriend hired me to find him. Any idea where he is?"

"No, I haven't seen him for about...a week, I guess?"

"Any idea where he may be?"

"No, but I heard he had another girl before his current girlfriend by the name of Amber, Ember, something like that. They might have kept in touch."

"What's her last name?"

"Mc-something, I don't know, he never said much about her."

"Ghost or human?"

"Ghost."

"Tuck," I stated the next afternoon, "I need you to run a full diagnostic on any ghost singers named either Amber or Ember with the last initial being 'M'."

"Found it! Ember McLain. She sings nightly down at an all-ghost nightclub called The Graveyard."

"Where is it?"

"21 Sunrise Boulevard."

"You'll need this." Sam stated, presenting me with a glowing emerald amulet. "It's a charm, passed down from generation to generation in my family."

"Why do I need this?"

"It should help you get into places only ghosts can go by covering its wearer in a thin layer of ectoplasmic energy."

"So you're telling me that their bouncer won't let me in 'cause I'm human?"

"No, the human shield won't let you in 'cause your human."

I found the place no problem. Dismounting the bike, I leaned against it before deciding to go in. I reached into the left breast of my coat and pulled out a pack of coffin nails. I slid one out and placed the filter in my mouth. Lighting the tip with a match, I took a drag, allowing the intoxicating flavor of nicotine and tobacco to fill my mouth, slide down my windpipe, and coat my lungs. I inhaled a few more times before I squash it underfoot. Grabbing the amulet, I enter.

I don't like being in a place with so many ghouls and specters. I know, odd for someone in my line of work, but something about the chill. Those places are like meat lockers. Plus, all the ectoplasmic residue makes it hard for me to breathe, my breathing already aggravated by my nicotine addiction. Then there's also the fact that I've either worked for or tracked down many of these creeps, pun intended. Behind me I heard a couple of voices.

"I say we confront him now." Whispered the voice of a young girl.

"No! We tail him for now. When he comes out pf the bar, _then _we'll confront him." Retorted the voice of a young man. Wheeling around, I saw nothing, but a cat jumping out of a trashcan, a dead fish in its mouth.

The place is lit by black lights, with neon yellow chairs, the backs of which look like tombstones, with tabletops shaped like coffins. Sticking out of the left wall is bar also shaped like the outline of a coffin, and the waiters are dressed in black, hooded cloaks. Set into the wall off to the right is a huge bandstand, with a dance floor in front of it, artificial fog rolling across it, adding to the cemetery motif, about twenty ghosts moving to the music coming from the band onstage, the lead vocals provided by some chick in a black tank top with one strap cut off, and blue hair moving as though being blown around by some unfelt breeze. Come to think of it, it was more like the hair itself was some sort of living blue fire. ""_You will remember my name!_" Sang the girl as she finished the song to rave cheers. "Goodnight, folks! We love you!"

"Ember McLain?" I asked as I entered her dressing room.

"I don't give out autographs, and I don't screw groupies. That's what happened to my last boyfriend, and that didn't end too well."

"So you're saying Kitty was a groupie?"

"Look, I don't know the tramp's name, all's I know is that I walked in on Andre doing the naughty tango with her one night. That was the last I saw of them, or at least that's what I told the judge anyway." The broad said as a sly grin slid over her face.

"Who's Andre? I was talking about Johnny."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Andre was my last boyfriend. So, that's the name of Johnny's latest squeeze, eh? Kitty?"

"Yeah, and she hired me to find him, and I had a tip that you two might still keep in touch. Name's Phantom. Danny Phantom." I told her as I flashed my badge. "Cigarette?" I asked, pulling out the pack and opening it.

"Thanks." She said, pulling one out. "Got a light?" I handed her a match. "Thanks." She took a drag. "So, you're a private dick, huh? Hate to disappoint, but I ain't seen him in weeks."

"Any idea where he could be?"

"After we broke up, we fell out of touch."

"So that's a no?"

"No, it's a yes disguised as a no." She replied in a voice dripping in sarcasm. "Too right it's a no, dipstick!"

"What about friends, does he have any I can contact?"

"None that I know of."

As I walked back into the lobby, I a suspicious looking character with a grey jacket and blonde hair nearly knocked me down as he ran past me and bolted for the door. Suspecting that this guy was the same guy from the diner and that he may somehow be connected with the case, I ran after him. I chased him out the door, down the sidewalk and into an alley, where I hid behind a dumpster as he met with another ghost.

"What are you doing?" asked a familiar voice.

"I just had to see you again." Came the guy's greasy voice. "What can I say, doll? I just couldn't stay away."

"But the plan involved you laying low, Johnny! We've gotta go, somebody's coming!" Kitty said as they vanished.

Suddenly, I became aware of the air growing colder as a stale, damp smell filled the air. Tensing, I slowly placed my hand on the Poltergeist pistol, when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. Turning around with catlike speed, I caught not one but two ghosts off guard. One was a boy in his mid-teens, with blinding white hair and sparkling green eyes, and the other was a girl a little younger than him. "Whoa, calm down. It's cool, we're not here to hurt you." The boy said as he backed away, hands in the air.

"Who are you?" I asked, Poltergeist Pistol at eye level, taking great care not to let either out of my sight.

"We're your siblings, Darryl and Danielle."


	4. Brotherly Love

I couldn't help but allow the shock to spread over my face. My memories of them are fuzzy, at best. I had long forgotten their names, the two of them having vanished fourteen years ago, when I was only four. The only memory I have is that I used to follow Darryl around, worshipping the ground he walked on. Suddenly, more images come back to me, a celebration of some kind, and I'm the center of attention. Now I remember: it was my birthday.

Flashback

June 26. Dawn rose over the city. Some people were going home after a long night of celebrating the start of the weekend, others were sleeping in, thankful over not having to go to work on a Saturday, and every child was in the living room, watching characters throw pies at each other, or their favorite superhero or crime-fighting team saving the day, eating a second or third helping of some kind cereal that tasted like over-sugared baseball cards. One woman, however, was up with the sun.

Maddie smiled as she kneaded the dough for the cake. She couldn't believe her youngest son was turning four today. It seemed like only yesterday when she had been laying in that hospital bed, Danny tightly wrapped in a pale blue blanket as she held him close while he slept. Jack had been so proud, he told everyone about his new baby boy, even the orderly. She remembered when he'd been brought home a week later. She would never be able to forget how adorable Jasmine, Darryl, and Danielle looked as they peered into the cradle at their sleeping baby brother that night.

A yawn, a belch, and the sound of a shower activating told her Jack had just woken up. "Oh what a beautiful MOOOOOR-niiiiing." Jack loudly sang, "oh what a beautiful daaaaay!" Evidently, Jack must have woken the kids up, because a few minutes later, a long, slender redheaded 16 year old in a green baby tee and a pair of purple pajama bottoms descended the stairs, her dyed-white haired, green eyed, 12 year old sister took the banister express.

'Morning, mom. Any coffee?" The elder asked groggily, circles under her eyes, her sister heading immediately to the living room as she clicked on the TV, an environmentalist kid's show about a blue skinned, green haired superhero came on. 1

"No, Jazz. Sorry." Maddie replied as she poured the batter into a cake pan shaped like the Superman S and placed it in the oven.

"'S ok. Guess I'll just have to use the instant stuff." Jazz responded, filling a kettle.

"There we go." Maddie added as she closed the oven. "Danielle, would you go wake your brothers?" She called out.

"But mo-om!" Danni complained.

"No 'buts', young lady, now get."

"Alright, alright." Danni whined as she climbed the stairs. Reaching a door with a skull and crossbones and the words "Darryl's room: KEEP OUT!" taped to it, she announced, "Hey, bonehead, mom told me to wake you up!"

"Shuddit!" Came Darryl's muffled response. Opening the door, Danielle saw a room plastered with Dumpty Humpty posters covering most of the green walls, a massive pile of unfolded clothes in the corner. _This is a boy's room, alright, and somewhere under that mass of blankets is my brother._ Sure enough, dangling out from a giant mess of sheets and comforters was a bare arm.

"Alright, wake up." Danni repeated, flicking on a light. Feeling around the floor, the arm found the perfect projectile, a slipper, which the adolescent girl ducked. "MOOOOOM, DARRYL THREW A SLIPPER AT ME!"

"Darryl Michael Fenton, you wake up this instant!" Maddie said as she stormed up the stairs, into the room, and ripping the sheet off to reveal the person to whom the arm was attached, a boy with naturally white hair and piercing green eyes laying face down.

"Alright, I'm coming, now would you guys leave? I have to get dressed." He said, turning over, making sure that his "shame" was well covered.

"Alright, honey."

"You only sleep that way because of Jeeessicaaaaa!" Danni teased, making fake goo-goo eyes.

"Out, OUT, _OUT_!" Darryl shouted. It was true, though, his girlfriend had convinced him to sleep that way.

"C'mon, sweetie. Why don't you go wake Danny?" Maddie asked Danni as they closed the door.

"Nah, I'll wake the little dude." Darryl said. Screaming at a form near the wall, he asked himself "Who is that _good_ looking guy in the mirror?" as he stopped to examine his form in a large mirror as he pulled on a pair of boxers, some pajama bottoms, and a tank top. "Oh, yeah." He said. "If there's one good thing about having ghost hunter parents, it's getting abs like these. I must have been a real good boy the year Santa gave me these."

In spite of outside appearances, he and Danielle were quite close in reality, thanks to their age. They were both good kids, yet where they both went, mischief often followed. Thick as thieves the two of them were. Danni could usually take on one or two bullies by herself, for example, but when they ganged up on her, Darryl was usually right there, ready to defend her as soon as possible.

Coming to a blue door, Darryl pushed it open. He smiled as he looked around the room, his eyes fell on a bed covered in a bedspread featuring four six foot tall crime fighting turtles and their rodent dojo, in the center of which lay his kid brother, fast asleep. If there was any family member he loved more than Danni, it was his little bro, and his young boy returned the love. No matter what, Darryl would always be there for the kid. After pulling open the room's curtains, Darryl sat on the bed next to him and rubbed his brother's head, lovingly gazing at him. Grabbing the kid's shoulder and gently shaking him. "C'mon, kiddo, time to wake up." He whispered. "Wake up, Danny." Slowly, the kid's eyes fluttered open, smiling as he saw his favorite sibling. "Good morning, little bro."

"Darryl," Maddie shouted from downstairs, "Sam and Tucker should be here any minute! Help your brother get dressed and bring him down here!"

"Ok, mom!" Rummaging through the kid's dresser, he pulled out some socks and Batman underwear. "Alright, kiddo, strip and put these on." Darryl said, turning around. When the kid was done, Darryl helped the boy into a pair of jeans and a "Jurassic Park" t-shirt before escorting the boy downstairs, setting him in front of the tube on the carpet next to Danni, pouring him and Danny each a bowl of Froot Loops, and plunking himself down on the couch, prepared to watch the same mind-melting drivel. Some Bugs Bunny cartoon was coming on when the doorbell rang.

"Jazz, honey, could you get that?" Maddie asked as she mixed the icing for the cake.

"Dad, could you get that?" Jazz asked from the bathroom.

"Darryl, would you mind getting it?" Jack queried over his newspaper

"Danni, get the door." Darryl mumbled through a mouthful of cereal.

"Me? You get it! I'm watching TV."

"I'm sorry, what's that? I couldn't hear you." Darryl stated as he cranked up the volume as high as it would go.

"Danny, get the door."

"He's the birthday boy, don't make him get it."

"Fine, I'll get it."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Foley. Hi Tucker." Danni politely said as she opened the door to reveal an African-American couple carrying a rather large package and their son, Tucker, who was in the middle of some gameboy game.

"Good morning, Danni. Is Danny home?" The boy asked, looking up from his game, which featured a chubby little mustachioed man jumping on some sort of walking mushroom.

"Sure, Tuck. He's right over there."

"Yo, Tuck, my main man, what's up?" Darryl asked as Tucker approached the kid laying on the rug.

"Nothin'. Hey, Danny, check out the new Mario game I got!"

"Sweet." Danny and Darryl said in unison.

As soon as everyone was ready, all four Fentons and Tucker were crammed into the back of the Fenton Family Assault vehicle, on the way to the local zoo. By 8:00, they'd visited Gorilla Gulch, Rhino Roundup, Parrot Perch, Monkey Mountain, and were visiting Lion's Lair when Danny decided he wanted to see the monkeys again so, as soon as both of Jack's hands were on the railing and everyone's attentions were on the lions, Danny slipped away towards Monkey Mountain. He was about to ask Maddie for money to buy an ice cream when he noticed his family wasn't anywhere in sight. "Mama?" He asked. No reply. "Dad?" Again, no response. Lost and alone, the errant child broke down and cried.

It was one or two minutes before he heard a voice calling out "Danny? Danny-boy, where are you?" It was Darryl.

"Darryl?" Danny cried back.

"Danny, just stay right where you are, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Danny, where are you?"

"I'm by an ice cream man!"

"Does he have a pink and blue umbrella on his cart?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, I see him! I'll be there in a few seconds. Just stay right where you are!" Daniel's face lit up as he saw his brother coming through the crowd.

"Darryl!" He said, running toward his older brother.

"Danny!" Darryl announced as he dropped to his knees and held out his arms, wrapping them around his brother.

"Big brother!"

"Danny-boy!"

"There you are!" Maddie announced as the family regrouped. "Young man, I have half a mind to ground you for the rest of the day." She added, kneeling as she chastised the young boy. "As it is, I've worked too hard on this party to call it off on such shirt notice. Still some form of punishment is in order." She said, pulling him over her knee and firmly applying her hand to his rear. "Be thankful that a spanking's _all_ your getting as a punishment. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." The lad replied as he gazed at the ground penitently.

A few minutes after everyone was home, the doorbell rang. "I can't get it, I'm applying the icing!" shouted Maddie from the kitchen.

"I'm combing my hair!" Came Jazz's voice from the bathroom.

"I can't get it because this article's too interesting." Jack responded from behind the paper.

"Watching TV!" Danni and Darryl replied in unison.

"Jinx!" Yelled Darryl.

"Ooh, let me get it!" Danni responded in a voice with dripping with sarcasm. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Good morning, Sam." Danielle said, greeting a pair of valley folks and their daughter, who'd obviously been forced to wear the sugary pink birthday cake generously called a party dress embroidered with pink cloth roses and puffy sleeves. Under the dress the girl could be seen wearing white stockings and a pair of black buckle shoes.

Danny had quite a birthday party. It was in the backyard, and there was a clown, a bounce house, Jack was barbecuing burgers and hot dogs while Sam helped herself to fruits, veggies, and cheeses; Danny got a whole slew of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" action figures, some new clothes from Grandma Fenton, a Nintendo 64 from Tucker (as well as a whole bunch of games), and two huge helpings of cake, as well as a whole bunch of other presents. It wasn't a big party, though, since most of Danny's classmates were on vacation.

"Darryl," Maddie asked once most of the ice in the coolers had melted, "Would you mind going down to the store and getting a couple bags of ice?"

"Sure." The teen replied.

"I'll go with." Added Danni.

All the guests had gone home long ago. The party had been over since 2:00 and 4:00 was fast approaching, and Darryl and Danni still hadn't returned. Maddie and Jack were getting restless. 4:00 turned into 5:00, and 5:00 into 6:00. Jazz had searched the city twice, but to no avail. Hour by slowly passing hour, the family grew more and more anxious. Finally the phone rang. "H-hello?" Maddie asked, her voice shaky as she tentatively picked up the phone. "Yes, this is Madeline Fenton." Jack looked on from the living room as Maddie, leaning against the open doorway to the kitchen, held a hand to her mouth, eyes widening as she listened. "Oh, no. My husband and I will be right there. Thank you. Bye." Maddie finished as she started to sob. "Jack, Jazz," She started her voice cracking, "could I talk to you guys for a moment in private?"

Before long, the family was on the way to the city morgue. "Jazz," Maddie said as her and Jack left the car, "your dad and I will be right back. In the meantime, why don't you tell Danny about… you-know-what?"

"Sure. Wake up, little brother." She said, nudging her dinosaur pajama-clad brother awake.

"Jazz, why were mom and dad crying?" He asked groggily.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. This is never easy to say, but no one lives forever. At some point, everyone goes away forever, even Danni and Darryl. Some day, mom, dad, me, and even you have to die."

"Die?"

"To go away for a long, long time. You know those ghosts that mom and dad track down?"

"Yes."

"Exactly like that."

"Did Darryl and Danni go away?"

"Yes."

"Will I ever see them again?"

"Probably not."

"I don't want them to go away forever." He said as tears started to trickle down his cheeks.

"I know, Danny," Jazz replied, putting her arm around his shoulder, pulling him close as they mourned, "I know. I don't want them to go away either."

Apparently, the bodies had been found in an alley next to a local Fast-Mart, undamaged except for five mysterious bruises around the victims' hearts, almost like a hand had grabbed them and physically stopped the hearts from beating. Three days later, and Danny, sharp in his black tux and red cummerbund, marched up to the caskets, and bid final his farewells to his beloved siblings.

_End flashback_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1. If anyone can guess the show Danni's watching, they get a cookie.


End file.
